If only you knew
by Sharpened Knife
Summary: Spencers used to being kidnapped, but what happens when someone injects a new drug into his system that could just kill our favourite geek? Kinda bad cos i wrote this when i was like 12 but i like the plot line. DISCONTINED FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Reid's P.O.V

Trapped in the basement of an old house with someone who wants me dead, yeah, pretty much my average day at work.

The UnSub, that I now know to be Harold Bakerman, walks slowly up to me. I can here police sirens up above and I know its only a matter of time before the team find me…But will it be quick enough?

"You," Harold snarled, "Have been a very bad boy."

He produced a needle. The liquid inside was a pale pink colour. He tightened the restraints round my arms and stuck the needle into me, the pink liquid slowly entering my veins. I winced in pain. The sound of Cops upstairs echoed in the dark basement.

"Just because they have found you doesn't mean you are safe." Harold whispered, "if only you knew."

The door at the top of the stairs opened.

"Harold Bakerman, you are under arrest for the murder of 7 women and the kidnapping of a federal agent." The head of Washington PD handcuffed Harold.

"Reid!" Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss ran towards me.

"Reid, are you ok?" Emily asked as Morgan untied me.

"I..I don't know. He injected me with some pink liquid but I don't know what it was."

"Son of a bitch," Morgan growled, "come on, lets get you to the ambulance."

He picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs and out the door.

My head began to feel light and my thoughts became jumbled.

"Morgan." I mumbled before slipping into unconsciousness.

I opened my eyes and glanced around the Hospital room. I knew it was a hospital just from the smell.

"Hey, look who's finally decided to wake up!" My gaze rested on Morgan who was sat beside me, before I looked around the room properly.

All the team where here, Emily, Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Garcia.

"How do you feel my sugar coated muffin?" Garcia asked me.

I smiled at her. "I feel fine…Great actually." I looked up at Hotch, "What happened?"

"You went out to Bakermans house alone, when you stopped returning our calls we got the PD together and all went to his house where we found you tied up muttering something about pink liquid. Morgan rushed you out but you passed out before we could get you to the ambulance."

"You scared me Kid." Morgan said, his eyes staring into mine, "For a minute I thought we were gonna loose you."

"Me? No, I'm not that easy to get rid of!" I joked. I looked back at Hotch, "What was the liquid?"

"They don't know for sure, but they think it was some kind of liquefied sugar with some food dye, intended to scare you probably."

I nodded my head in agreement, it fits the profile.

"When can I leave?" I asked no one in particular.

"Whenever you want." said a doctor as he walked in, "You are perfectly fine now."

"Good." I replied. I wanted to leave as soon as possible, I hate hospitals, and doctors.

The team and the doctor left so I could get changed.

Once dressed I exited the room and checked myself out. The team were waiting by the door.

"Right, Reid you will be travelling back with Morgan and Garcia." Hotch informed me.

I smiled at him and followed Morgan to the SUV. I let Garcia sit up front and Morgan was driving.

"I'm gonna drop you off home, ok?" Morgan said.

I didn't answer, it was a rhetorical question. He was going to take me home whether I liked it or not.

Suddenly I felt very tired. I lay down across the back seats and closed my eyes.

"You ok Reid?" Garcia asked worriedly.

"Mmhmm, just tired." I half whispered before drifting off.

"Reid. Hey Kid, you home, time to wake up now." Morgan's kind voice woke me.

I sat up and stretched. I must have slept the whole way home, yet I was still tired.

I got out the car and grabbed my bag from the trunk.

"Have a nice weekend!" Garcia called after me.

"You too,"I replied.

"See ya on Monday Kid." Morgan said patting my shoulder.

"Bye Morgan." I said.

I let myself into the apartment building and found my way up to my floor. I opened my apartment door, dumped my bag on the floor and double bolted the door again before stripping down to my boxers and falling into bed. I shut my eyes and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on Monday morning after a weekend of relaxing. The first thing I noticed was a dull pounding in my head. I sat up and rubbed my temples, now was not a good time for a headache.

I got up, had a shower and got dressed. The throbbing in my head was getting worse and I felt a bit dizzy but I walked downstairs and to the tube station.

"Hey kid." Morgan greeted me as I walked to my desk.

"Hey Morgan." I replied.

I sat down at my desk and rested my head in my hands.

"You ok Reid?" Morgan's voice made my head pound even more.

"Mmm." I mumbled "Just tired."

I wasn't going to tell Morgan I felt bad. I don't like being babied, they would do that, and I didn't like feeling so weak and vunerable.

"Hey guys, We have a new case." JJ called.

We sat down in the office. As I sat my stomach churned and I let out a small groan.

Everyone looked at me.

"Stood on my own toe." I murmured feeling colour rise up in my face.

"Ok," Hotch said, "We have 5 bodies and a missing person in Chicago. The bodies were found in trashcans outside quite cafes and corner shops. I think Chicago have a serial Killer."

"What makes you think that?" Emily asked.

"All the bodies had been decapitated and the faces changed."

"Changed how?" Morgan asked.

Hotch passed us all pictures. Every face was painted a vibrant yellow. Each one had a different series of numbers on the forehead.

"What are the numbers?" I asked.

"We don't know. But we will find out. Meet on the plane in an hour."

I climbed into the plane, my hands shaking, my stomach churning and head pounding. I was beginning to think I had a bug or something. I haven't been ill since I was about 10 so it was hard to tell.

I sat on the seat nearest the bathroom. The rest of the team filed into the plane.

Derek's P.O.V.

I entered the plane with the rest of the team, Reid was already sat down. I studied him carefully. His eyes were sunken and had bags under them, his skin pale and clammy and his hand was draped over his stomach, clenching every now and again. He was definitely ill. I sat next to him.

"Reid, are you sure you're ok? You look like shit."

"Mhm, I'm fine." Reid murmered.

He was lying, I knew it, but I didn't want to push the subject. No point arguing with a genius, they always bloody win!

Reid's P.O.V.

Half an hour left I told myself. Taking a deep breathe to settle my stomach. This just seemed to aggravate it more and I felt the vomit rising in the back of my throat.

" 'Scuse me." I said to Morgan as I pushed past him and ran to the bathroom.

I bent doubled up over the toilet, the contents of my stomach emptying itself into it.

I felt a hand on my back, rubbing small circles.

"Ok Reid, you're ok, you're fine." Aaron Hotchners voice came from behind me.

I felt another hand on my forehead, different from the one on my back.

"Kid, you're burning up." Morgan whispered in my ear.

I finished throwing up and sat down, leaning against Morgan for support. No denying it now. I was sick, and they knew it.

**********************************************************8

Aarons P.O.V

"'Scuse me." Reid's voice rang out across the cabin as he ran to the toilet looking exceedingly green. I looked up at Morgan.

"I knew he was ill." Morgan told me.

"So did I." I told him.

"He isn't as good as hiding it as he thinks he is," Emily said.

I looked at Derek with a look that questioned whether we were needed in there. He nodded and stood up.

We walked to the bathroom; Reid was doubled over the toilet throwing up everything he had eaten that day.

I placed my hand on his back and rubbed it in circles, like I did when Jack was sick.

"Ok Reid, you're ok, You're fine." I told him.

Derek stood next to Reid and placed his hand on his forehead. He whispered something to him before looking up at me.

"He's burning up Hotch."

I bit my bottom lip and creased my eyebrows. I walked out the bathroom and found a towel at the end of the plane.

"Is he ok?" JJ asked.

"He's burning up and really sick. Hand me that water bottle." I told her.

I tipped the cold water over the towel and walked back to the bathroom.

Reid was leaning against Morgan for support, his eyes shut and his whole body was trembling. I crouched down in front of him and placed the towel over his forehead.

His eyes remained shut but he gave me a half smile.

"Thanks." He said hoarsly.

I handed Morgan the bottle of water. Morgan took it with a slight tremble in his hand.

"You ok?"

"Not a fan of vomiting people...or vomit in general, it's nasty," Morgan said " but for Reid i can cope, cause you're one of a kind pretty boy."

I looked at Reid for responce and found he had begun began snoring softly. Morgan picked him up and carried him to the sofa-like chair in the cabin. I sat back in my seat, after receiving worried looks from the rest of the team I told them, "He'll be ok. He's going to stay at the hotel while we deal with the case. Morgan will care for him."

I looked down at the case file. Studying the victims faces and information trying to find some connection.

"Hotch." JJ said. "They found Jodie Myrtle, the missing girl, outside a small chain restaurant. Her head was the same as the others."

I nodded.

"Something else. He's already got another girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch's P.O.V

The plane landed in O'Hare airport. I stood up and collected the files I'd been staring at intently for the rest of the journey.

"Ermm, Hotch?" Morgan called from the other end of the plane.

I looked at him, he pointed at Reid who was lying on the chair, still fast asleep.

"I don't want to wake him." Morgan told me.

"You could carry him." I suggested.

Morgan nodded and picked him up bridal style. "Ya know," Morgan said to me, "This is becoming a habit."

I gave a half smile before following him out of the plane. He carried Reid to the waiting SUV. I opened the back door and Morgan laid him on the back seats.

I turned to Morgan. "Make sure he's ok. If he gets worse call a doctor. Keep your phone on. "

"I will. See ya later."

Morgan got in the front, started the car and drove off.

I turned and joined the rest of the Team in our SUV. I got in and Rossi drove us to the Police Department.

Reid's P.O.V

I woke up with a start. I sat up fast and looked around the room.

"Hey, Kid, lie down." Morgan stood over me and pushed me back onto the bed. "You're ok, you're in the hotel. Just relax ok?"

"I am relaxed." I told Morgan. "I feel fine." It wasn't a lie. I really did feel fine.

"Ok Kid, but you were very sick earlier and you should rest for the rest of the day."

"But we have a case!" I argued.

"Just shut up and relax." Morgan told me.

"How long was I asleep?"

"It's 6 pm."

"What? Why did you let me sleep that long? Like I said, WE HAVE A CASE!"

"Which you're not aloud to see. You. Are. Resting."

I looked at him, folded my arms and pouted like I'd seen people do in the movies.

Morgan burst into A fit of laughter. "Kid, only girls do that."

I quickly unfolded my arms and sat up again. Morgan didn't say anything.

"Pass me the case folder please."

"No, Reid. You're resting."

I was rather angry now. I felt fine and I wanted to do something other than lie in bed feeling useless. "Look Derek, just give me the damn files."

Morgan looked taken aback but he quickly gained his composure.

"Derek, 'ey." He joked. He bent down and pulled out the file.

I opened it and examined the crime scene Photographs. The number jumped out at me almost straight away. I couldn't believe I'd missed it before.

"Morgan! The numbers, it's a code!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well look, the first victims numbers are 8,15,23. The UnSub has taken the number of what the letter is in alphabet instead of the letter. It says 'how'."

Morgan looked at me. I quickly shuffled through all of the crime scene photo's looking at the numbers.

"It says 'How long are you going to'" I murmured.

"How long are you going to what?" Morgan wondered aloud.

"I don't know. Call Hotch and tell him what we know." I said. My eye's started feeling heavy again and I felt very tired. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Will do Kid, go back to sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan's P.O.V

I Left Reid's room and stood outside the door. I dialled hotch's phone.

"Hotch."

"Hey Hotch, It's Morgan."

"What's up?"

"Reid found something about the case. All the numbers are letters, it says 'How long are you going to'."

"Wait, Morgan. You let Reid look at the case? He's on rest!"

"Yeah, I know, but he said he felt better and he looked better as well, plus he can be forceful when he wants to be."

"Ok, well thanks Morgan, I'll let the team know."

I hung up. I walked back into the room just in time to see Reid sprint to the bathroom. I quickly followed him in, rubbing his back and comforting him as best i could whilst he threw up. When he was done he leant back against me and put my arms around him, he was shivering badly. I looked down at his face and realised he wasn't just shivering because he was ill, he was crying.

"Hey, Reid, you're gonna be ok." I told him.

"I feel horrible." Spencer sobbed.

"I know Kid. When you're back in bed I'm going to call a doctor."

I helped Spencer up he swayed a bit so I put my arm round his waist. I helped him walk to his bed. He lay down and I pulled the blanket over him. I got a bucket from the bathroom and put it next to him…Just encase.

"Hey Morgan?" Reid asked as i turned away.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you hate people throwing up so much?"

"It's gross."

"Its a natural bodily process. Anyway, most people find i gross, but you are more disturbed by it than that, i wasn't the only one shaking in there."

"Shut up and sleep Reid." I said, turning away.

I went back outside the room and dialled the doctor.

Hotch's P.O.V

We pulled up at the scene. The Head of the PD walked up to us.

"Thank you for coming; I'm Karl, Please, come this way."

We followed him down a small ally and to a restaurants' entrance.

"The body was found in this one, the head in the other." Karl said, pointing at to separate trash cans.

I walked over and examined the head. The neon painted face stared up, eyes full of accusation. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and examined the numbers, 12,5,20. Let.

"How long are you going to let…" I murmured.

"Is that what the message says now?" Emily asked.

"Yes."

"Hotch, just something I've been wondering. Were these women alive when he beheaded them?"

I looked Emily in the eyes, "Yes. It's what killed them."

Emily gasped slightly before focusing on the head.

"What's the paint for?"

"I was thinking that maybe it represents the UnSub." I told her.

She looked confused, "So our UnSub is…Yellow?"

"Most likely he has sever Jaundice."

"Oh, ok, I'll tell JJ so she can get the profile to the press."

Emily walked off. I stood up and turned from the dismembered body. I walked to the cops to here the profile we created before the Media receive it.

"This man is a Caucasian male, late twenties to early thirties. He is controlling and needs everything done his way. He needs to feel he is in control. By taking these women from there home he is most likely socially awkward, especially with women. We think the yellow paint on the victims faces is used to represent his own body flaws, so he will almost deffinately be Jaundiced or has had sevre jaundice in the past." JJ told them.

The cops dispersed and I nodded at JJ, letting her know she should go tell the Media.

"I called Garcia. She is pulling up every man fitting our description in the city." Emily said from behind me, making me jump in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump."

I waved it off and walked over to the SUV. JJ soon joined me in the front as Emily got in the back.

"There's nothing more we can do till we hear from Garcia." JJ told me. "Let's go to the Hotel and get some rest."

I nodded and we drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch's P.O.V

At the Hotel I went straight up to Reid's room. I used the key I got from the lobby to open the door.

"Hey Hotch." Morgan whispered from an armchair at the end of Reid's bed.

"Hey," I whispered back, "How's he been?"

"He's bad Hotch. The doctor should be here soon."

Just then Reid awoke and started coughing. Morgan was on his feet instantly and handed Reid a glass of water. He took it and had a small sip.

"When did you get here?" Reid croaked. I looked at Morgan. The worry I felt was reflected in his expression.

"Just now." I said, looking back at Reid.

There was a knock on the door. Morgan went to answer it. He came back with the Doctor.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Hicks, What appears to be the problem?"

Reid explained his symptoms, stopping every now and then to cough. Doctor Hicks examined Reid, taking his temperature, his pulse and his blood pressure.

"It seems you have some type of flu. There's not much to do but rest and drink plenty of water. "

"Thank you Doctor." I said as I escorted him out the room.

Reid's P.O.V

Hotch lead the Doctor out the room. Morgan looked at me.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He asked.

I shook my head. Hotch came back in.

"I'm going to go and get you some medicine." He told me.

I nodded and shut my eyes. I felt weak and tired and sick. I didn't like it.

I heard Hotch leave and Morgan sit back in the chair. My whole body ached, my head pounded and I suddenly felt very sick.

I rolled over and threw up in the bucket Morgan had placed beside me.

Morgan was next to me in seconds, soothing me. When I was done Morgan took the bucket and went to the bathroom. I slumped down on the bed, shutting my eyes again.

I drifted off to sleep again.

Morgan's P.O.V

I cleaned the bucket out in the sink, my body shook and i closed my eyes. The last couple of days have tested my fear of vomit to the limit, and so far i was proud not to of had some kind of panic attack. I would hate for my team to know of my weakness, they wouldn't look at me the same. The great Derek Morgan, can chase down serial killers and stare at dead bodies no problem, but get sick anywhere near him and he could just loose it. I shook the thought from my mind and grabbed a wash cloth and soaked it in cold water. Walking back into the room I saw Reid had already fallen asleep again. His ashen face was speckled with sweat from his fever. I put the bucket beside him and the cloth on his forehead.

Sitting back in the chair I closed my eyes. It was weird looking after Reid. I can't remember him ever having gotten so sick before. It reminded me he was just human, not superman. He wasn't invincible. He wasn't a fact machine, he was just Reid.

"Morgan!"

The cry of pain woke me from my light sleep. Reid was sat up shaking from head to toe. His face was white and his hair sticking to him.

"Reid! What's wrong?" I asked, panicked. I ran up to him and sat on the bed.

He didn't answer but instead began to cry. I pulled him into a hug and rocked him gently.

"I hate this," He sobbed into my shoulder, "I hate feeling so sick."

"I know kid. It will be over soon." I told him.

I felt him stiffen in my arms.

"Morgan, I'm going to be sick."

I jumped swiftly backwards off the bed and grabbed the bucket beside us, but not fast enough. Reid threw up down himself. I looked at his horrified expression.

"Don't worry kid. You couldn't help it." i took a breath "Come on, let's clean you up."

I helped him stagger to the bathroom. I helped him remove his top and trousers.

"Can I keep my boxers on?" Reid asked embarrassedly.

"Of course you can Kid." i laughed and helped him into the shower.

Whilst he was showering I took his clothes and put them in the sink and ran warm water over them.

"You done in there Kid?" I asked Reid.

"Almost." He replied.

I went through his bag and got him some fresh clothes. I went back in and helped Reid as he staggered out of the shower.

"Morgan. Could you turn around so I can change my boxers?"

"Yeah." I turned to face the wall.

"I'm done."

I turned back to face him. I helped him change into his top and trousers. I made him sit on the toilet seat.

"How you feeling?"

"Ughh." He said, placing his head in his head, swaying a little.

"I'm going to get the thermometer." I told him. I walked over to the bedside table and picked it up. As I turned around I heard a loud thud from the bathroom.

"Reid?" I called. No answer.

"God dammit. REID!" I called, running to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgan's P.O.V

Spencer was lying on the floor. His face was ashen and he wasn't moving.

"Reid." I said quietly, leaning over him to check his pulse. It wasn't too strong but it was steady, that was a good sign.

The hotel room door opened.

"Morgan, Reid?"

"In here Hotch!" I called.

Hotch walked in, "Shit." He said before crouching next to Reid.

"His pulse is fine, not strong, but thats to be expected when he's sick, right?" I told him.

"Ok, ambulance or not." Hotch asked himself aloud.

I put the thermometer in his mouth. 102.3.

"Not." Hotch decided. "Lets get him back in bed."

Together we carried him to the bed and set him down. We looked at Reid. Some colour began returning to his face and he began to stir. His eyes fluttered then opened.

"Reid." I said, relieved.

"Hey." Reid croaked, his voice was horribly raw and his breathing was slightly raspy.

"What happened, Kid?" I asked

"I…errr… I got dizzy. Yeah, I was sat down waiting for you, my head hurt and I felt really dizzy. I remember falling and then nothing." He looked up at us.

"You fainted." Hotch told him.

"Oh." Read said. He shut his eyes again, "I feel like shit" He murmured to no one in particular.

"I know Reid." Hotch said.

"The worst of it should be over soon." I said.

"For some reason, knowing that doesn't comfort me." Reid Joked weakly.

I half smiled, as did Hotch. Reid shut his eyes and was asleep in minutes.

I yawned Loudly. Hotch glanced up from the spot of floor he was staring at.

I looked at the clock, 11:43. I groaned.

"Go to your room and sleep." Hotch said.

"Nah, I'm good for a bit. Someone needs to watch out for Reid."

"I will."

"Hotch, you're working a case."

"The team will fill you in tomorrow. I would like to stay with Reid."

I sighed, Hotch wasn't going to budge on the subject. I got up and walked to the door.

"If you need anything Hotch, just call." I said, turning back to him.

"I will. Sleep Morgan."

With that I left them.

**************************************************************8

Hotch's P.O.V

I drifted in and out of sleep for hours. Waking at the slightest noise made by Reid. I was seriously worried about the Kid. In the 5 years he has been in the BAU he only ever had one sick leave, after the Tobias Hankle case when he had withdrawal symptoms from the dilaudid .

Just as I began to drift of Reid started having a huge coughing fit. I got up and sat next to him, patting his back. When his coughing fit stopped I handed him some water.

"I got some cough syrup earlier if you want some." I told Reid.

"Yes please." He wheezed.

I walked over to my bag and pulled out the mixture. Pouring it onto a spoon I put it in front of Reid's mouth.

"Open." I instructed.

He opened his mouth and took the medicine but spat it out again straight away. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tastes nasty." He whined at me, like a child.

"I know but it's good for you." I said, pouring another spoonful.

This time he swallowed it, shuddering at the taste.

"Thanks." He said tiredly. He lay down again, shutting his eyes.

I sat back down in the armchair. 2:18. I rubbed my eyes and then shut them, falling asleep almost instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

Morgan's P.O.V

5 O'clock the next morning my alarm clock buzzed. I rolled over and hit it hard, it stopped. It also broke in half.

"Great." I said, sitting up.

I threw on some clothes and went downstairs to Reid's room. I opened the door and stuck my head in. Reid was snoring softly on the bed and Hotch sat in the chair. His breathing was steady so I assumed he was asleep. I smiled slightly at the sight then closed the door and joined the rest of the team in the Lobby.

"Hey Morgan." JJ said. She continued to fill me in on what we knew. "Garcia got a match. His name is Andrew Jackson. I have his address."

We all got in the SUV and drove to the house.

We took up positions surrounding the semi-broken. I was by the front entrance with Prentiss.

"Andrew Jackson, This is the FBI, open the door!" I shouted. No reply.

With a nod from Prentiss I kicked down the door. We filed in.

People were shouting clear from every room. Prentiss and I headed straight to the basement. We ran down the stairs to find Andrew Jackson with a knife to the abductee's throat.

"Mr Jackson, Put the knife down." Prentiss yelled at him.

He shook his head Violently, pressing the knife harder into her skin.

"Mr Jackson, we don't want to hurt you." I said.

He shook his head again and pushed harder still. Before the blade could cut the women's throat three gunshots rang out. One from my gun and two from Prentiss's.

The paramedics ran to the victim and the UnSub.

"He's dead." One of them told us. We nodded and left the basement.

"That was quick." JJ said, she had been waiting for us by the car.

"I know. Let's get back to the hotel for the night, tomorrow we go home."

Reid's P.O.V

I awoke with a start. In my dream I was being chased, I don't know what by but I knew I had to get away. I opened my eyes slowly. Hotch was sleeping on the chair by my bed. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, slowly placing my feet on the floor. I pushed myself into the standing position without falling. Holding on to whatever I could find I walked to the bathroom. I looked up in the mirror; my face was white and my eyes sunken. I did my business and washed my hands.

"Reid?" A voice called from the other room.

"I'm coming Hotch." I said, making my way back to the room.

Hotch met me outside the bathroom door. He put his arm round me and lead me back to the bed.

"Stay." He said firmly.

"I don't feel to bad Hotch." I told him.

"I don't care. Stay." He said, staring me in the eye.

"Woof." I grumbled miserably.

Hotch laughed. "I'm sorry if I make you feel like a dog."

I grinned at him. "Hey," I said, "Turn the TV on?"

"Sure thing."

We sat watching the news for a while when the story came on that they had caught our UnSub.

"Good." Hotch said, "We will probably be flying home tomorrow…If you're well enough."

"I'm fine." I told him. But no sooner had I said that I felt the unmistakable feeling of nausea again.

I looked apologetically at Hotch before throwing up again.

When i was done i glanced down then did a double take. The content of the bucket wasn't just water and bile as would be expected of someone who hadn't eaten in 2 days. It was mixed with a deep Red.

"Hotch." I called quietly, staring at the blood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this :) i probably could make it better but i can't be bothered to re-write the whole thing cos it's old :L Now, there is a possibility someone has "borrowed" my writting and "edited it into there own" and put it on a website called "Quizazz". i haven't personally seen it myself but this person has actually told me they did it so... if you see it, could you send me the link much love :) xx**

Hotch's P.O.V

I watched Reid throwing up into the bucket. It was strange, he was fine for hours and then suddenly he looks worse than he did yesterday. I shook my head and headed to the mini fridge to get him some water.

"Hotch." Reid called in a panicked whisper.

I walked quickly up to him; he was staring into the bucket. I looked inside too.

Blood.

I snapped into boss mode.

"Right, Hospital, NOW."

I took the bucket off Reid. He stood up before promptly falling forwards. I caught him before he hit the ground.

"Shit. Reid? Come on Man, Wake up now." I said pulling out my cell and dialed 9-1-1.

Once I told the ambulance the address I called Morgan.

"Morgan."

"Morgan, come up to Reid's Room…Now!"

"On my way."

I hung up and looked at Reid. His ashen face was covered in a sheen of sweat and he was shaking. I placed my hand on his head, he was burning up.

The door swung open and Morgan came running into the room, Rossi, JJ and Prentiss hot on his heals.

"How longs he been out?" Morgan asked, checking Reid's pulse.

"Not long, 5 minutes at the most." I replied.

"Where's the ambulance?" JJ asked, panic obvious in her voice.

"It'll be here soon." I murmured, trying and failing at being reassuring.

"This isn't flu." Morgan growled, "Why did the doctor say it was the fucking flu?"

"Calm it down Morgan." Rossi said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sirens rang from the street below. Prentiss looked out the window, "They're here Hotch."

Prentiss went down to meet the paramedics and brought them to Reid.

"Ok sir, if you could please move." A tall male paramedic said to me.

I moved away from Reid and stood between Morgan and Rossi. They took Reid's blood pressure and connected up to a portable heart monitor.

"His Blood pressures low and his heart beat slow. He's dehydrated as well, lets get and IV placed and get him in the ambulance."

Dehydrated? He's been drinking like a camel. Morgan shot me a look of confusion and worry.

"Excuse me." The male paramedic said as they took Reid to the ambulance

Morgan's P.O.V

We had followed closely behind the ambulance, sirens blaring out. Rossi and JJ were in the SUV, Rossi was driving. I was so worried about Reid, when we had ran to his room and seen him lying on the floor I thought he was dead. What if he had been? What would the team have done without Reid? How would I have coped without my best friend? No, I told myself, Reid isn't dead, he's very ill, but he's not dead.

Sitting in the waiting room was one of the worst times of my life. No one was speaking. JJ was crying silently into Emily's shoulder. Emily was hugging her and whispering reassurance to her, but she had tears running down her cheeks too.

Rossi was sat staring into space with a frown. Hotch was pacing the length of the waiting room over and over again. It was starting to annoy me, I'm not sure why.

"Hotch." I said, my voice rough from not talking for so long.

He stopped and looked down at me. "Sorry." He said, sitting down beside me.

"No, I'm sorry Hotch, keep pacing if it helps." I told him apologetically.

"It doesn't help. Does pinging that elastic band round your wrist help?"

I looked down at my wrist, confused. Sure enough I was pulling the band before letting it go and having it hit my wrist.

"No. Hotch, I'm scared shitless."

"I know Morgan, we all are." Then he did something totally out of character, he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back before pulling away. The door opened and a Doctor walked in.

"Dr Reid?" He asked.

"Yes. How is he?" I asked, jumping to my feet.


End file.
